1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to housings for use in the electrical, communication and measuring fields wherein the housing is adapted to receive electrical components and protect them against shock.
2. Prior Art
In the electrical communications and measurement fields, housings are often provided which are designed to safeguard against shock. Such housing may be secured in a framework which surrounds the housing in a manner which allows for relative vibration between the framework and the housing. Such housings can be equipped with at least one support member interiorly thereof in which plug-in modules are located. Such support carriers are variably secured behind a detachable front cover of the housing and operating elements such as switches, dials, etc., can be mounted on the front cover and operatively connected to the components interior of the housing. Such shock absorbing housing mountings for use in the above fields are known and, for example, are illustrated in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 1,665,772. That reference shows one or more such housing devices secured through vibration dampening mountings in a support frame. The mounting is such that, due to the application of a type of diagonal spring suspension, the housings and their contents are secured against shock applied to the assembly in any direction. It is also known to construct such housings in a waterproof, pressurized assembly wherein the removable front cover is joined to the housing edge by a packing or seal. Any operating elements located on the front cover are likewise sealed against water, for example, by means of O ring seals.
In such prior art devices, a problem arises in providing unhindered access to the interior of the housing from other than the front cover. Such access is desirable, for example, for carrying out maintenance work or the making of internal adjustments in a simple manner without total disassembly and removal of the housing from the frame. Additionally, it would be desirable to improve the prior art by providing improved internal arrangements allowing arrangement of the housing carried components both in good spatial relationship as well as in a manner in which provides for improved cooling of those components which produce a large amount of heat.